


Afterlife

by Mayhewien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BUT THEY HAVE AFTERLIFE TOGETHER, Don't Ask, I don't really know - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Makes so much sense, Nori is mess, SO ANGST, Somehow i feel this is all my fault, at the beginning tho - Freeform, but crack?, but i'm not sure - Thorin, but in the good way tho, don't wanna make this too sad, everyone dies, i'll do this, if i try to even write the first version i would just cry so, so much crying, still kinda fluffy too?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: Almost all of Thorin Oakenshield's company dies in Bofta. So does Dis, from a heartbreak. Still, there is one, who mourns his companions, his only family. How long he has to wait, that he can see them again?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The beginning and the end

**Author's Note:**

> :) it's midnight in Finland and this is what i do xd But like i just couldn't go to sleep when i had this little idea fkjdnfkdj

It has been like yesterday, but in reality just 70 years has already passed. There he stood, looking his companion's graves, feeling how tears fell down to his cheeks. They were all too young. No one deserved this. Maybe him, but no one else. He had dangerous life before the whole journey, no one had done the things he had done, no one had done anything wrong or illegal but him. As the dwarf walked to his brothers graves...he falls to his knees and cries. "WHY!? WHI DID YOU DIE ORI!? YOU PROMISED US YOU WOULD RUN! YOU PROMISED TO STAY SAFE! AND DORI, WHY!? YOU PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE US LIKE MOM AND DAD DID!? WHY...why i was too weak to save you?" Nori asked himself, trying to stop his crying. Not long after her sons and kin died, so did queen Dis. She died from the heartbreak. And to be honest for a while, Nori was so, so jealous. He wanted to see his brothers so much. He wanted to hug them and tell them how much he loved them and how sorry he was for...everything. He wanted to hear his best friends laugh, wanted to hug him and stay with him. He and Bofur were inseparable, everywhere they went, other followed. And now...Bofur was somewhere Nori couldn't join. He had really thought about it. About ending it all. But..if he did it, maybe he wouldn't see them anymore. So, day by day, he waited the day he would see his family again. All of them. All 13 of them. And he would tell them how much he missed them and how beautiful Erebor was now. How good King Dain really was and how wood elves were still fuckers. And he would keep them close to him and never let them go again. He couldn't lose them again.

Nori was working for Dain, he was Erebor's new spymaster. He was also Gimli's father figure, so as he was for Bombur's kids. They all looked up to him and asked about their fathers. And only thing he could really say, was that their fathers were like family. Thei cared deeply and were so brave. They made even Mahal proud. And kids loved listening Nori, when Nori was in Erebor. Right now, he was fighting with Orcs. Dain send him in to the Moria with others. They needed to get Moria back, but...it didn't look like they would. "Hold on! We are coming!" Nori yelled, as he heard some dwarfs scream. "Master Nori! Orcs are attacking us from the behind too! We can't fight them!" One yelled. "Brin, we must! You are strongest dwarf here. I know you are scared, but you can do it, okay? I'll come back soon." Nori said and ran as fast as he could. Just to...see Durin's death. "By my beard...you are real....real ugly really. Smaug helped you to style that?" Nori asked, trying not to snicker. Hey really, he have been so long alone, his jokes weren't good anymore. Nori started fighting with Durin's death, but...he knew he couldn't make it. He would die here. "Nori! We fought them off!" He heard Brin's voice. "BRIN, FALL BACK! ALL OF YOU! GO TELL DAIN THAT WE CAN'T DO THIS!" Nori yelled, as he felt how the deep slash on his side was burning. He would die. And he would see his brothers, friends and all again. Somehow even if it was sad, he was...relaxed. Calm. Happy. "Master Nori!" He heard Brin's yell. "RUN YOU FOOL!" Were the last words from Nori, son of Vori, from the house of Ri. But the last thing he thought? "We will see soon, Dori, Ori, Bofur and Dwalin." Nori had no regrets. He lived a good life, he helped to rebuilt erebor. He got to meet amazing people, he heard so many beautiful stories. But now, was his time to go back home. Home, where all the people he loved waited him, with open arms and warming smiles.


	2. What Dori saw before the end

It was cold when Dori wake up. Someone asked him that would he like to see his parents again, but Dori said that he will follow his brothers. So, here he was with rest of the company. But...one was missing. "Where is Nori?" Dori asked. "I think...he survived." He heard Bifur say. And that..that broke oldest Ri's heart. "He is there...all alone. I..i promised him he won't be alone again.." Dori murmured, as he hugged Ori. He was clad that he was there with his baby brother, but..Nori. They all had to see their own funereal. They all had to see how Nori just broke down. Nori didn't leave their side, not even a moment. Nori was badly hurt, one of his hand's was gone. But he stayed there, beside them. And he cried. Oh how much he cried. It broke all of them. "And so, you will be our spymaster Nori. The only survivor of the legendary Thorin's company!" Dain had said. But Dori didn't see any happiness on his brother's eyes. All of them saw, how Nori did mourning braids behind his hair. There were braids for all of them. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Ori, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Bilbo. Bilbo didn't have house bead, but Nori did one for him. "Why you do this?" Had Dain asked, looking Nori who had been mourning all month long. "I need it Dain. I...i want to remember them. All of them. I want to show them, that i...will never forget them. And all of them too. They need to see, how they sacrificed their life for this. For erebor. It was not just Thorin, Fili and Kili. But..all of them. They all were the heroes. And they always will be." Had Nori said. 

Gloin and Bombur were thankful, how Nori was with kids. He wasn't perfect, of course not. But he helped them. All of them. He told funny stories about their fathers, how brave they were, how wise there were. And how much they loved them. "Gimli. Your father is proud of you. Don't ever doubt that. All the time he spoke about you...he loved you. He always will. So don't speak to yourself like that. I don't want ever to hear you say that you are weak. You are not. You have done him proud, even before you learned to use axe." Nori said, hugging the little dwarfling. "I miss him so much." Gimli murmured and Nori hummed. "I miss him too little one. I miss him too."

Bombur's kids wanted to hear stories about Bifur and Bofur too. And Bofur's boyfriends, Thorin and Bilbo. And Nori told them. Even though it hurt. "Me and Bofur were best friends. We were always together. Sometimes people even thought that he and i were courting." Nori said, making some of the kids laugh. "Have i told you how Bifur almost grounded us for life? No? Well i'll tell ya. But remember. Don't do what we did, we were stupid back then." Nori had said with a smile.

Thorin welcomed his sister to the Mahal's halls and they all had to see Nori mourn again. He made braid for Dis too. "You were so strong Lady Dis. Mahal bless you and i hope you see your sons and Thorin again. And..tell my brother i miss them. So, so much."

It was hard to be happy, when Dori saw how his little brother was struggling with life. He saw how hard it was and that's why he took the job as Erebor's spymaster. Dori didn't know, did Nori want to die early or was it just for the thrill. But still, he saw how his brother suffered, and he didn't like it. "Oh sweet little Nori. Don't do it." Dori whispered, when Dain was talking about Moria. But Nori did it. He went and tried to win Moria back. Nori did fight with all his might. But still, Dori had to see how his brother fell and how Durin's death killed him. But he saw smile on his brother's lips. Smile, that he hadn't seen for a while. "We are here brother. We are all here. Waiting for you." Dori said softly, closing his eyes. Nori was coming. And now, he wouldn't leave him alone. He would keep his promise now on. "Dori! Come, the table is ready. We will have to see now, that will Nori come with us or not." Ori said, looking his brother with smile on his face. "I know he will. He loves us too deeply to not come here. I know it." Dori said. He knew that the same voice will ask a trick question. Voice will ask that will Nori go with a family or with a company. Same question Dori had heard. He was okay with the fact, he couldn't see his parents anymore. In this hall, there were only the company, Dis and Frerin. And now, all they needed here was Nori. And he would come. Wherever they were, Nori would always find his way back to them. Just like the old days.


	3. Together

Nori didn't first know where he was. The only thing he knew, was that there was dark. He didn't see anything and he didn't hear anything. Carefully Nori stood up and started walking just straight forwards. Copper haired dwarf walked, walked and walked. It felt like hours before he heard a voice. "Welcome to my Halls Nori son of Vori. I have a question to ask you. Will you stay your afterlife with your family, or with your company?" Nori was silent for a while. He didn't know. He...he just wanted to be with all of them. "I have to choose?" Nori asked silently. "I..i can't i..i want to be with my brothers, parents and friends, i...i don't.." Nori said, closing his eyes softly. Mahal couldn't be serious. He wanted to see Bofur, Dori, Ori, Fili, Kili, Dwalin....all of them. It wasn't right that he had to choose. It wasn't fair! "Nori...in your heart, you know what you want. You don't have to say it, if you know you can't. I will send you on the right Hall." He heard voice again. "Please..let me see them again. I..i need to.." Nori was saying, but soon the light was all over him. Nori closed his eyes and opened them just when he felt ground under his feet. Nori knew what he wanted. He wanted to see his brothers again. Of course he wanted to see the company too, but if he had to choose..he would always choose Dori and Ori. No matter what, they were his brothers. Dori was the one who brought him up, Dori was like father to him. And Ori..oh the little Ori. He couldn't be without his little smile any longer. It was silent where Nori was, he didn't hear anything. Slowly Nori started walking, trying to find where his brothers were. "Dori? Ori? Where are you?" Nori asked as he walked, trying to see even a little movement. They had to be here. He couldn't be alone there, could he? No, he wanted to be with his brothers. Mahal couldn't be that evil and send him to be alone, right? "Dori! Ori!?" Nori yelled, trying to find even someone. Please. He didn't want to be alone. He couldn't be alone anymore. He just...he needed his brothers. He needed them so much it hurts. Nori was so close to give up, he was alone. No one was there. But then he felt hand on his shoulder and quickly copper haired dwarf turned, just to see.."Dori." Nori said softly, hugging his brother tightly, tears falling down his cheeks. "I missed you so much. I..i'm so sorry i couldn't..i-" Nori tried to talk, but he couldn't. He just hugged Dori tightly, as thigh as Dori hugged him. "Shh, i missed you too brother. I did..and nothing is your fault. Nothing, my brave one. You did good. I'm so proud of you." Dori said, his voice shaky. Nori tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. He was so happy. He was in his big brothers hands, they were hugging. Last time was so, so long ago. Nori didn't even remember the last time he was this happy. Was it before the war? No it couldn't, because Thorin's cold sickness. "Come Nori. Other's are waiting. Ori is waiting too. He wanted to go with me, but..i needed to see you first. I'm sorry for being selfish. And i'm sorry i couldn't keep my promise. To ether of you." Dori said, but Nori just shakes his head. "Not your fault. Not. And let's go. I wanna see Ori." Nori said, letting his brother go. Dori still held his hand and Nori didn't say anything about it. He didn't want to let go. What if he woke up and he was still alone? No, he couldn't let his brother go. Not again. Dori opened some doors and he saw him. "Ori!" Nori yelled, looking how his little brother started running towards him. "NO! NORI! YOU CAME!" Ori yelled and jumped to hug his older brother. Nori laughed as he fell down with his brother, but he didn't care. He was with Ori and Dori again, nothing else mattered. "I missed you so much Nori! I'm so sorry No, i'm so sor-" "Stop it little one. Everything is fine. You didn't do anything wrong. Only thing you did wrong, was to die. You should have lived longer." Nori said, looking his brother, who was shaking as he cried. Nori knew he cried too, but he cried for happiness. He could talk to Ori again and hold him close to him. "I don't care am i dead or not. I just want to be with my brothers. Both of them." Ori said, making Nori hum. Nori had wanted the same too. That's why he had to wait. If he ended his life by his own hand, Mahal wouldn't let him see them again. "I'm right here Ori. With you guys. It's going to be alright." Nori said softly. "It better will be. I have been lookin' out for ye, ye idjit. Ye did good job with Bombur's and Gloin kids ye did." Oh, that voice..."Bofur!" Nori yelled, as Ori helped him up from the floor. Nori ran to hug his best friend, tried not to cry this time. "Nice to see ye, ye old git. Missed ye." "I missed you too Bo. I missed you so much." Nori whispered, keeping his best friend close to him. "I don't know how ye did it without me No. I hardly made it without ye. I love ma hobbit and Thorin, but without ye jokes or our talks..." "It was hard without you bo. But now i'm here." Nori said softly, smiling as he greeted others from the company, Dis and Frerin. Only one of the company didn't hug him. Dwalin. So...maybe Dwalin really thought that after the journey whatever they had ended. Or..maybe he was now with Frerin? Nori didn't say anything about it. Of course it hurt, it hurt so much. But he was with them now. With all of them. He tried to not think about anything else, but that he was with his brothers and friends now. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

Nori showed him the new room he would sleep. "It's yours. I don't believe that there will be more guys to come in. But we will see. Now..it is yours. Sleep well brother." Dori said and hugged Nori one last time, before going to sleep. Nori wanted to grab his hand and ask him to sleep with him, or at least stay as long before Nori would sleep. But no, he couldn't ask that. It was hard to even think that they still needed to sleep and Nori knew that today had been a very long day. Dori needed to sleep, not just watch how his little brother would cry and hold him, like he was going to disappear in any second. Nori hummed and was closing his door, but someone stopped it. Nori was ready to yell as he turned around, just to see Dwalin at his door. "Dwalin? What are you doi-?" And just like that, Dwalin hugged him tight, not daring to let copper haired dwarf go. "I'm so sorry." He heard gruff voice say. "I'm sorry i wasn't strong enough to stay. And i let you down. And i'm sorry for not being strong enough to hug you, when i saw you here. I..." "Dwalin...what are you talking about?" Nori asked, looking older...well now Nori was same age as Dwalin, but anyways. "I promised, that i would keep you and your family safe. I promised that to myself because...i wanted to court you. And i was..so ashamed of myself, so i didn't even dare to talk to you.." Black haired warrior said. Nori was silent for a little while. He needed to process this. "So...you didn't say anything to me, because you felt like..you let me down?" Nori asked and Dwalin nodded. "Idiot. You would never let me down. Never. I thought that now that Frerin was here, maybe you two..." Nori hummed, trying not to look the warrior, who was laughing now. "Me and Frerin? Never. It has always been you. And it always will." Dwalin said softly, making Nori blush. "Well..it has been over 70 years when we last spoke or...what do you say? Do you want to test my bed with me?" Nori asked, smirking like he always did. "I would love to, my love."

* * *

"I want Nori's room next to ours you said. It will be fun you said. Nothing could go wrong you said. Now i have to hear his and Dwalin's moaning for eternity." Thorin said and Bofur sighed. "Just shut yer mouth and sleep." "Oh how? I try but then again i hear how my best friend is fucking Nor-" "Sleep, or i will kick both of you to sleep behind Nori's and Dwalin's door. I need my sleep." Bilbo said, looking his lovers. "But how can you love sleep when-" "Easily. Now, good night Thorin." Bilbo said, closing his eyes. "It's yer fault anyway." Bofur muttered and closed his eyes too. "Wait, my fault? How? What did i do?" 


End file.
